


wake up, you need to make money

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Tyler had Jenna, and before he had Josh, he had his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up, you need to make money

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings. But the song. Oh, my god, the fucking song.

When Tyler feels stressed out, he usually goes to Jenna. She makes him feel better with one look. It doesn't matter if she'd be throwing glass at him. One glance and he'd melt to liquid at her feet.

But Tyler didn't always have Jenna. Before Jenna, he would go to Josh. Josh would calm him down and clear the fog in his brain and they would eat, because who knows how long it'd been since Tyler had a decent meal, and when they were done Josh would ask him if he was okay and it was usually a 'yes' so then they'd go play some Mario Kart.

But he didn't always have Josh. And one time, even though he would've never wanted it to happen - he didn't like telling his family about his problems; he never did - his sister found him in the middle of one of his panic attacks. He can still remember it clearly.

"Tyler?" Tyler remembers his eyes widening at the sound of her voice. He thought she was at her boyfriend's house.

"Go away, Maddie. Please," Tyler begged in a weak voice. He made sure the bathroom door was still locked and leaned against it, the tears in his eyes stinging.

"What's wrong? I'm worried, Tyler. Please."

Tyler didn't answer for a second, but then he realized that might be a stupid thing to do because she might get the whole family involved, and also he wasn't really breathing and thought he was sure to pass out any minute, so he unlocked the door.

She walked in and immediately reached for a washcloth, wetting it slightly with cold water and putting it on Tyler's forehead.

"Can you breathe for me, Ty?" she asked. "Do you know how to breathe? Can we count? Four, seven, eight, okay?" Maddie counted and Tyler focused on breathing, all the while thinking _whatthefuckwhatthehellwhathow_.

"How did you even know how to do that?" Tyler asked, staring up at his sister. They were both sitting on the bathroom floor still, but Tyler was more leaning than anything because he was so tired.

"Will gets them sometimes," Maddie shrugged. "He has anxiety about, like, school and his parents and he has to take medicine for it."

"Oh," Tyler said, suddenly feeling guilty for making fun of Will all the time.

"Are you okay, though?" Maddie asked. She wasn't looking at him, and that might have been a good thing because he'd probably start sweating again if she was.

"I'm fine, I guess."

"That's not really gonna reassure me, brother," she said dryly. Tyler choked out a laugh.

"I just feel like sometimes I'm going to die before I even start to live. And, like, everyone's reminding me that I'm a senior and I have to start applying for college and everything and I'd kind of rather just lay in bed the rest of my life. Mom would let me stay here, right?"

"Okay, first of all, you're not going to die. Not anytime soon. You need to get married first, because I refuse to be sister-less for any longer." Tyler smiled.

"And second of all, _everyone's_ stressing out over college and all that boring stuff. _I'm_ stressing out and I'm not even fifteen yet! But it'll be okay, because it's you, Tyler. You can pull this off."

Eight years later, at his wedding, Tyler didn't hear one word from his sister when she walked in, but he did get one of her signature smirks and an I-told-you-so look.


End file.
